1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas cooler for cooling combustion exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine with a coolant, to a water collecting adapter for directing coolant out of the exhaust gas cooler, to an exhaust gas cooling system for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine, and to a method for manufacturing an exhaust gas cooling system.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional exhaust gas cooler for an exhaust gas recirculation in the intake tract of an internal combustion engine, hot combustion exhaust gas is directed out of the internal combustion engine to an exhaust gas cooler in order to be cooled there by ambient air. A coolant can also be used to cool the combustion exhaust gas.
To this end, EP 0 930 429 B1 discloses a device for cooling recirculated exhaust gas of a liquid-cooled internal combustion engine.